jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Coming Back to Me Now
Versions Elaine Caswell on Original Sin Celine Dion on Falling Into You Meat Loaf and Marion Raven on Bat Out of Hell III: The Monster Is Loose Elaine Caswell at various The Dream Engine concerts Kate Rockwell at Total Eclipse: The Music of Jim Steinman Lyrics There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust And I just knew my eyes were Drying up forever I finished crying in the instant that you left But I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made! But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And I hold you like that It's so hard to believe but It's all coming back to me It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they always seemed right There were nights of sacred pleasure It was more than any laws allow! Baby, baby If I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago But it's all coming back to me If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago But it's all coming back to me It's so hard to resist And it's all coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now There were those empty threats and hollow lies And whenever you tried to hurt me I just hurt you even worse And so much deeper There were hours that just went on for days When alone at last, we'd count up all the chances That were lost to us forever But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then! But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold There were flashes of light There were things we'd never do again But then they always seemed right There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow! Baby, baby, baby When you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me When you see me like this Then we see what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now! If you forgive me of this If I forgive you of that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me When you see me like this And when I see you like that We see just what we want to see All coming back to me The flesh and the fantasies All coming back to me I can barely recall But it's all coming back to me now... And when you kiss me like this When you hold me like that And if I touch you like this And if we... External Links Pandora's Box music video - also contains the "Teenager in Love" monologue Celine Dion music video Meat Loaf & Marion Raven music video Category:Songs